cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sanda Kai
Part 1. General Information on the peoples of Sanda Kai. A nation which declared its existance on 7-10-08. Its current leader is named Erik Bates. Unusually, this nation which is made up of people of mostly Han Chinese ethnicity has a caucasian leader. The nation is quite small at this time but was formed to create a better life for the people within its borders. It is named after a nation which some evidence says existed in the same general land area in ancient times, over 2000 years ago. That ancient nation had much of glory and honor attached to its name although a powerful series of Earthquakes destroyed the civilization and scattered its peoples to the winds. The golden starburst on the current flag of Sanda Kai greatly resembles one from fragmental historical evidence of the ancient nation. The people within Sanda Kai at this time believe in steady progress, a strong military for defensive purposes, but a willingness to in turn strike back hard at those who would harm their homeland. The natural resources available in Sanda Kai are Water and Wheat. Part 2. Military Organization of Sanda Kai. The Basic building block of the Sanda Kai Army "S.K.A." is the Squad. It consists of 10 soldiers, and in combat "can" be split into 5 soldier "Fists" The next larger element is the Platoon. A Platoon normally consists of 5 Squads, or 50 men. Above the Platoon in the S.K.A. is the Company. A Company consists of 5 Platoons, or 250 men. Above the Company is the Demi-Legion, which consists of 4 Companies or 1,000 men. Above the Demi-Legion is the Legion. A Legion consists of a full 10 Demi-Legions, which means it numbers 10,000 men. The highest current level of organization planned for the SKA at this time is the Battle Legion, consisting of 5 Legions or a total of 50,000 soldiers. Though the term "Legion" is often associated with empires seeking to expand through warmaking, the S.K.A. is currently organized with defense in mind. The battle rifle of the SKA is the Kai Industries Rifle; or K.I.R. A .45 caliber rifle with a bolt action and a 20 round clip fed magazine. This makes for a somewhat weighty rifle, although Sanda Kai's nascent Steel industries so far are supplying reasonable quality metals with which to construct the rifle. It is however a rather accurate weapon with which S.K.A. troops can keep up a good weight of fire. The current support "Machine-Gun" is the Kai Industries Automatic. The K.I.A. A belt fed air cooled MG with the relatively low rate of fire of 120 rounds per minute. Made largely of steel, this relatively slow firing Machine-Gun is neither particularly light nor particularly accurate, although it is not horrible in either category. It uses the same .45 caliber ammunition as the K.I.R. to reduce supply difficulties. These guns are normally handed out at one per rifle squad of 10, with one of the rifleman handling it, and another acting as spotter and ammo-bearer, although a small amount of the ammunition is spread throughout the entire squad. A relatively simply made 6 round .45 caliber revolver is issued to officers although they can optionally choose to carry a K.I.R. alongside it. Category:Nations